Code Geass: Ultimate Rebellion
by yuukiterumi123
Summary: A crossover between Megaman and Code Geass. In this time, Britannia can produce Knight-Bot, a mass production of Reploids and Maverick-like robots. Join our Zero, Bass.EXE and Lelouch's ultimate rebellion against the now-even-more-powered Britannia. )suck at summary). Pairings undecided, need suggestion


P/S: I will use the Over-Z (from Rockman Xover) as the fused form of Zero and Lelouch but change some part:

_His right hand is still Zero's Z-Buster (Megaman X's version)

_He will wield both of Over-Z's sword and Z-Saber

_He will wear a mask similar to Lelouch's Zero mask to hide his identity

Spoilers: ( I will use the Japanese version's name) will appear in this fic. And, Britannia will have Maverick-like robots (I mean it, robot, not reploids) in their side but the only appear after Zero and Forte arrived in Code Geass' world. Forte will appear at his physical form. Aaand, the others certain characters will join the story later

Now, enough with the spoilers. Let's enjoy the story.

-Chapter 1-

/At Maverick Hunter HQ/

"Zero, coming." Signas said as the S-class responded, "Yes, sir?"

"We detected a swarm of Mavericks at the ruined lab near the countryside of city. X and Axl have already deployed. You will teleport to the location to destroy them." A large screen showed Zero an army of Maverick attacking the lab

"Roger that."saluted Zero before went to the teleportation device. As he stood inside the device, the alarm suddenly echoed over the base

"A strong Maverick virus has infected the whole system. At this rate, it will take Zero to an unknown area!"exclaimed Alia as she tried to operate the system

"What –" The device activated by its own, engulfed Zero in a bright light and disappeared

"ZEROOOOO!"

/At Cyberworld/

"Hm?" (or Forte in short) stood at an abandoned Cyber City and watched a black whirlwind descend from the sky. It sucked everything below it

"_Better not near it._"thought Forte as he jumped away. Suddenly, a black mechanic hand grabbed him from behind

"What?!"

"_** , you are a great piece in my plan.**_" An eerie voice spoke in a creepy tone made Forte of all people sweating at his spine

"Who the hell are you? Get off of me!"

"_**You can call me V.V**_"answered the voice and the hand pulled Forte back to the whirlwind

"GARGGGGGGGH!"

/At Shinjuku Ghetto/

After making the contract with C.C, Lelouch opened his eyes to meet a group of Britannia soldiers who pointed their guns at him. The exiled prince smirked, much to the Britannia commander's confusion

"What are you smirking about? You want to die that badly, aren't you?"

"Instead of that," Lelouch's left eye glowed as a sigil appeared on it. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to – ARGH!" He suddenly collapsed and grabbed his head painfully

"What now?!" The commander grunted

/Inside Lelouch's mind/

"W-Who are you?! What are you doing in my head?" Lelouch repeatedly asked the red armored silhouette ahead. The figure walked slowly to him, his hand changed into a cannon, or more like, a buster

"And **who **are you? What is this place? It's completely white. Are you in league with Sigma and The Maverick? Send me back to the Hunter Base or I will blow you head." Energy started gathering at the buster. Lelouch answered to the man calmly, which confused the latter

"Sigma? Maverick? I don't know them. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And you are?"

"Zero."

"Zero? As nothingness?"asked Lelouch which Zero nodded. The Maverick Hunter glared at the prince for few minutes before deactivating his Z-Buster

"So tell me, why are you in my consciousness?" Zero sighed and explained to Lelouch about _almost _everything. Lelouch also told Zero about his story

…

"I see. Your ' Hunter Base' was attacked by a dangerous computer virus that also infected the robots, or Reploids you said. It occurred when you prepared to teleport to the battlefield and then, you were teleported to my head? If you told this to the others, they definitely wouldn't believe you."

"**If **you told the others about your true identity, they wouldn't believe you as well."countered Zero with a grin. "You said you wanted to destroy your homeland, Britannia, didn't you? 'right, I will help ya."

"May I ask, why?"

"'cause I hate that kind of empire like that. They just like the Maverick."said Zero with a spat tone. "And, judge from the situation here, it seems that I have been fused with you, which means I can control your body and fight, though it will limit in some parts."

"To think I made **two **contracts per day, what a surprise."sighed Lelouch before disappeared in a bright light with Zero

/At real world/

"Hehehe." 'Lelouch' let out a devilish laugh as Zero's red aura ( when he is in Awakened state ) surrounded him. The soldiers stepped backward as they sensed danger from the exiled prince.

"W-What 's wrong with you?! Who the hell exactly are you?!"

"I am your nightmare."said Lelouch in Zero's voice as the aura covered him.

"F-FIRE! Kill that brat!"ordered the commander as his subordinates fired their guns to Lelouch

"Dark Hold."mumbled Lelouch, now was Zero, as the time around the bullets stopped. He raised the Z-Saber and deflected all of the bullets, much to the soldiers' awe and fear.

"What kind of monster are you!" The red thick aura around Zero dissolved as it revealed the fused form of Zero and Lelouch : The Omega (the appearance like in the description at spoilers I mentioned). He deactivated Z-Saber and drew out the Omega Erazer (OVER-Z's sword) with his hands.

"Come 'n get me." Zero smirked under the mask, which succeed in provoking the Britannia soldiers. They charged at him only to be cleaved into halves by an accurate horizontal slash from Zero. Only the coward commander, who couldn't move his limbs, collapsed to the ground. Zero impaled the sword to the ground and activated his O-Buster (Omega-Buster, Zero's Z-Buster in Omega's form), pointed to the commander

"So, any last wish?"

"Please spare my life! I will give you money or anything you want!"begged the commander

"Anything I want? I want **your **life." Zero unleashed a charged Buster Shot (known as Lv.2 Shot he used when you fought against him in Megaman X5) to the commander, blasted the latter in a blue bright light.

/Time skip, after Lelouch tricked Viletta to steal her Sutherland like in anime, with Kallen/

"Crap, only thirty minutes left.."muttered Kallen inside her Glasgow as she glance the monitor before focused back to the two Sutherlands behind her KMF.

"_No worries, I will take them out._"thought Kallen as she began the suicide action. Lucky to her, Lelouch's Sutherland had observed everything as he connected to Kallen's Glasgow

"The west entrance." He said

Kallen's head snapped towards the front at the radio taped to the dashboard. The voice was unfamiliar, and it didn't belong to anyone in Naoto's group.

"Head to the west entrance and jump onto the tracks."

"Who is this? How did you get this frequency?"

Kallen questioned the newcomer. Because of her personality, she didn't take it kindly to someone ordering her around, with the exception of Naoto and Ohgi, of course. Lelouch(and Zero) grinned and replied

"Do you want to win?"

Kallen froze for a moment, a brief wonder filling in her mind. This person sounded so sure of himself, so full of confidence, however she could also tell that they were confident in her as well. Why? They had never met... had they?

"If you follow my instructions, you will win."

Kallen's eyes widened. She didn't know what possessed her, but she gripped the controls tightly and leaned forward, pushing the land spinners to their limit as she turned the corner, heading towards the west entrance as she had been instructed. Before the _Sutherlands_ could catch up to her, she fired her slash harkens at the edge of the tracks and allowed the wires to pull her machine up.

"Okay, now what?"

"Wait for a few minutes." This time was Zero's voice, much to Kallen's confusion. He jumped out of the Sutherland, aimed the O-Buster at the enemy Sutherlands before firing a barrage of charged Buster Shots (the exactly Zero and Nightmare Zero;s barrage of LV.2 Shots) to them. Jeremiah's Sutherland barely avoided, only be hit by 2 of them; the other was hit by the rest of Buster Shots and exploded almost immediately. Kallen's jaw dropped in awe

"W, Woah."

Zero quickly fired more shots to distracted Jeremiah to give Kallen more time to get to the truck.

"Keep moving!"shouted Zero through the radio linked to Kallen's Glasgow in his helmet

"R-Right. Thanks."

"_Well, _I _have to run as well._"thought Zero as he returned to his Sutherland and drove it to the lower building.

/With Kallen/

Kallen stopped her Glasgow as she saw Ohgi and the others running up toward her.

"Kallen, you ok?!"

The redhead opened up the hatch, climbing out and jumping off without the use of the stirrup. She landed gracefully in front of her friends, though her thoughts were still on the person inside the _Sutherland_ from earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you guys heard that guy too?"

"Yeah, but who was he?"

As usual, it was Tamaki who said the obvious. However, before anyone could make fun of him, the radio on Ohgi's waist sparked to life.

"Are you the leader of the resistance?"said Lelouch

"_It's that guy's voice. Is he possess two different voice?_" Kallen wondered

Ohgi looked a bit startled and uncomfortable. It was no secret that he still had doubts about him being the leader of the resistance led by Kallen's older brother, but everyone knew that Naoto trusted him to look after everyone, so they had no complaints.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Look inside the freight cars. Think of them as insurance for your victory."

Tamaki and Yoshida looked at each other, obviously sketchy about this newcomer before they and a few others opened up the doors to the three freight cars at the very back. However, as soon as light filled in the dark spaces, everyone's jaws went slack when they saw fully loaded, sleek, and brand-spanking-new _Sutherlands_crouching inside.

"Holy..."

"Man, there's tons of 'em!"

"How the heck did he get this many?!"

"I dunno who this guy is, but I'm liking him already!"

Kallen couldn't help but agree. _'Whoever he is, he's brilliant!'_ she thought in amazement, staring at the _Sutherlands_ in awe. _'Not only did he save me, he manage to give us a fighting chance against Britannia! Who _is _this guy? Is-is he with the Japan Liberation Front?'_

"Woman in red Glasgow."

Kallen jumped when her radio was next to spark up with the mystery man's sudden appearance.

"Y-yes?!"

"Recharge your energy filler. You and your unit will be running decoy. I'll contact you again in ten minutes about the mission plan."

"Wait a second, who are you?"

It was Ohgi who asked the question everyone had been wondering. It wasn't out of curiosity, but rather out of gratitude. After all, if it wasn't for him, Kallen and everyone else would likely be worm food at this point.

"You saved a good friend of mine. Are you with the JLF, by any chance?"

"No, I am not, nor am I working with any other resistance group. Let just say I am a solo resistance fighter." Zero's voice switched again

"_A solo? Well, that is new._"thought all of the people in the group

"So, uh, what's your name?"

Everyone snickered at Tamaki's nervousness, it was clear that he was treating the man with some respect. Of course, Kallen and Ohgi were leaning in somewhat, not wanting to miss the name of their savior and possible miracle worker.

"I have many names. You can call me Omega but I prefer you call me…Zero."

Sorry if it's short. Don't worry, this is just the first chapter. I can't promise with you guys that the following chapter will longer but I will try my best

R&R, guys. Any problems, please say it through Review and PM. I would appreciate if you guys tell your thoughts after reading this.

I can accept more OC and OC-Reploid(or NetNavi) from you guys. I will add them depend on the progress of the story.


End file.
